


my first

by huangs (linas)



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, and younger too lol, i just ship renjun w/ everyone, idk how tags work, idk if that’s jealousy, mark is dumb, oh making out maybe idk, renjun falls for everyone, renjun likes older guys, why renjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linas/pseuds/huangs
Summary: Single 19 year old Huang Renjun lives one hell of a summer.





	1. renjun

**Author's Note:**

> hi lol so this is just an introduction I guess to what i’m writing??idk what I’m doing tbh english isn’t my native language so if there’s any mistakes...

Huang Renjun was a simple teen. He liked staying at home, to watch every Disney movie ever existing or read his favorite book for the 7th time, he enjoyed long night walks and he loved art.

At age 18 he was living his best life, doing what he loved since he was a little human; Painting.  
That was probably the one thing he loved most in life and just right after that was, boy who always carried a camera around. Photography major, Mark Lee.

At 19... Well, that’s another story. 

Renjun woke up to the sound of some Drake song he probably should know but he didn’t. In this exact moment he rather be deaf, who plays that shit on a chinese household. 

After some minutes of realization, he dragged himself out of his bed and down the stairs just to find another tragic event.  
Nakamoto Yuta was standing shirtless in the middle of his living room while his dumbass brother was getting on his knees. He wanted to scream.

So he did.


	2. mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really nervous about posting the whole thing so,,, here’s sumtin until i post the whole thing i guess

After witnessing that scene earlier and the couple laughing their asses of at his reaction all Renjun wanted was to have a decente breakfast before leaving the house yet there he was, almost choking on his gluten free cinnamon pancakes. Yuta had been rambling about college or something like that, he wasn’t paying much attention until he suddenly heard _that_ name.

_“By the way, I saw Mark the other day. He hasn’t been around since you left to China”_

Mark. **Mark** **Lee.** He had been successfully avoiding that name for more than 3 months. As soon as the fall semester ended he took the first flight back home, claiming he really missed his family, which wasn’t a lie but wasn’t the reason behind the trip either, the only one that knew the real reason behind it was Sicheng, he had asked to keep it a secret between both of them. 

_ “I guess he’s been kinda busy, you know it’s finals season and you know Renjun, he doesn’t want to distract him. Anyway, what do you wanna eat for breakfast?” _

Sicheng was trying to make the conversation go another way and soon Yuta’s attention was on the french toasts his boyfriend was making. That’s until he heard the little guy in the room sight. 

_ “You won’t see him around, we aren’t a thing anymore. So I don’t want any updates on his life.” _

_  
_


End file.
